


QTC

by Jennifer Gail (lferion)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Cosmology, Exploration, Gen, Photoshop, Poetry, Stars, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Jennifer%20Gail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	QTC

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Zana and Morgynleri for encouragement.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/316239.html) for the Fan-flashworks challenge 'Exploration'.

* * *

* * *

What are Stars  
But Light  
Leaking out of  
Time

Do we Fly?  
Fall?

Spin within the Void  
of Nothingness,  
Unknowingness?

And Yet  
We  
Are

**Author's Note:**

> QTC: Quantum Temporal Cosmology, the heart and culmination of my dad's research and scientific work.


End file.
